


Вторжение землян

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Science Fiction, radfem, берегитесь, встреча спутниц, злая феминистка, свой взгляд на пейринг Марта/Микки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: После многих лет отсутствия Марта возвращается в ЮНИТ. Клара тоже забежала туда в гости. Две спутницы Доктора в одном месте, один сигнал тревоги и много беготни. Неприятности просто не могут обойти стороной.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> У меня смешанные отношения к этой работе. Я потратила на неё чрезвычайно много усилий и хороших идей и хэдканонов. Я обожаю персонажек и считаю что они отлично мне удались, как канонные, так и ОЖП. При этом текст отвратительно идеологичен и, откровенно говоря, сыроват. Выкладываю его здесь только потому что жалко хороших кусков и чтобы оправдать строчку про "жестокое ображение с мужчинами" в описании профиля. Если вы идёте в коменты с критикой - проходите мимо, я знаю всё, что вы хотите сказать и заочно кринджусь.  
> Написано на фандомную битву 2017 для команды Fandom Radfem.

— Здравствуй, дорогая! Рада, что ты вернулась.

Полковница Уилсон улыбалась. Марте всегда нравилась её улыбка, эта довольно редкая гостья на лице суровой и постоянно чем-то озабоченной женщины. Когда улыбка была искренней, все морщинки у уголков рта и между бровей ломались и изгибались, и всё лицо Саманты Уилсон, полковницы ЮНИТа и бывшей начальницы Марты, светилось изнутри.

— Добрый день, мэм, — ответила Марта сухим казённым приветствием, но при этом улыбаясь так же радостно, как и Уилсон.

— Не надо формальностей, Марта, зови меня просто Саманта. Теперь уж мы на равных. Кто ты у нас теперь по званию? Уже давно не рядовая, а? — полковница дружески приобняла Марту за плечо.

За восемь лет работы в ЮНИТе и за его пределами Марта успела дослужиться до высоких постов. Молоденькие рядовые и штатские стажёрки говорили ей не иначе как «Да, мэм. Слушаю, мэм», — и это до сих пор немного смущало её, как смущала её и Уилсон, называющая её «дорогая» и «Марта», а не «доктор Джонс», как было когда-то. Марта вспомнила, как впервые встретила свою будущую начальницу.

***

 

Телефон зазвонил через неделю после того самого дня. Марта вздрогнула от резкого звука и сняла трубку.

— Слушаю.

— Здравствуйте, это мисс Марта Джонс? — спросил бесплотный голос в телефоне.

— Да. Да, это я, — почему-то встревожилась Марта. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего такого, — поспешили успокоить её, — я говорю с вами от имени ЮНИТа. Мы хотим побеседовать с вами. Лично. Я дам адрес. Удобно ли вам будет прийти завтра в четыре?

— Да, конечно. А зачем?

— Вы всё узнаете завтра на встрече, — ответили на том конце провода и положили трубку.

Весь день Марта была как на иголках. Она даже подумала рассказать маме, но решила, что той и так слишком тяжело, и нечего её беспокоить. Всю неделю до этого мама, папа и Тиш ходили подавленные и грустные, и Марта подбадривала их, как могла. Срочно приехавший после звонка мамы Лео ничего не понимал, и Марта не могла ему ничего объяснить.

— Что это был за странный звонок? ¬— допытывался он. — Зачем мне было прятаться, Марта? Что вы все от меня скрываете? Или вы просто все умом тронулись?

В конце концов, он уехал, и мама стала ещё грустнее.

За час до назначенного времени Марта поехала искать нужный адрес. Это оказалась маленькая конторка где-то во дворах с неприметной надписью «Консультации по государственным вопросам». Марта вошла. Она оказалась в очень небольшой комнате (хотя снаружи казалось, что она должна быть больше; как Марта догадалась позже, стены были укреплены всем, чем только можно: броневой сталью, радиационными и прочими экранами, защитой от прослушки — всё это делало их толстыми, а комнатку маленькой), в которой за столом сидел секретарь. Заметив её, он без слов, жестом, пригласил её пройти в дверь кабинета с табличкой «Саманта Теодора Уилсон, зам. начальника мед. отдела» и рукописным объявлением, пришпиленным на кнопку: «Не стучать». Почерк был очень ровный и строгий, и Марта внутренне поёжилась, входя в кабинет. Внутри за столом сидела женщина лет сорока с твёрдыми и резкими чертами лица, она что-то печатала. Когда она увидела Марту, её лицо смягчилось. 

— Мисс Джонс, как хорошо, что вы откликнулись на наше предложение, — бодро сказала она. — Подождите минуточку, ¬— пробормотала она, стуча по клавишам. Потом нажала «Enter», ударив по клавише так сильно, что та, казалось, должна была сломаться, и обратилась к Марте:

— Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — пригласила она.

Марта села на краешек стула, а Саманта Теодора Уилсон продолжала:

— Вы, наверное, интересуетесь, зачем мы пригласили вас сюда. Что ж, я не буду долго тянуть, и сразу скажу: мы заинтересованы в том, чтобы взять вас на работу в нашу организацию, по рекомендации одного из высших источников информации. А он не может ошибаться — вы именно та, кто нам нужна, доктор Джонс.

— Но я ещё не доктор, — возразила Марта, — я ещё не закончила обучение. И вряд ли теперь закончу в ближайшее время.

— Не волнуйтесь о своём образовании. Мы учитываем ваш полевой опыт, о котором сообщил информатор, а так же вы пройдёте специальные военизированные курсы ЮНИТа. Вы согласны на наше предложение?

— Под информатором вы имеете в виду... его?

— Возможно, — загадочно усмехнулась Уилсон. — К тому же нам сообщили, что вы можете многое рассказать о событиях недельной давности, помните, «пришествие токлафанов» и убийство избранного президента США и премьер-министра Соединённого Королевства? 

— Помню, — тихо сказала Марта. — Слишком хорошо помню. Мне не хотелось бы сейчас об этом говорить.

— Хорошо, — легко согласилась Саманта. — Расскажете, когда захотите, лучше в форме отчёта. Я вижу, у вас есть некоторые сомнения насчёт нашей организации. Я была бы рада их рассеять.

У Марты были сомнения. Почему-то ей казалось, что соглашаясь на эту работу, становясь частью этой военной силы Земли, она предаёт что-то такое, чему научилась, странствуя по космосу. Конечно, Доктор сам порекомендовал её, но как-то не верилось, что он мог устроить свою питомицу в такую организацию...

— Вы военные, — осторожно начала Марта, — и я не думаю...

— И вы не думаете, что это будет правильно с точки зрения его идеологии, так? — Уилсон поняла её с полуслова. — Позвольте мне сказать вам, Марта, что ему позволительно иметь такие предубеждения. У нас же такой роскоши нет. Мы вынуждены сражаться, в то время как он может убежать от сражения. Конечно, я безмерно уважаю его вклад в судьбу нашего мира, но простые люди, такие, как мы с вами, мисс Джонс, также сделали немало, именно сражаясь. Ну, что?

Марта согласилась. Быстро и легко, сама не зная, почему. Уилсон без труда расположила её к себе, И Марта сразу ей доверилась. Ещё час с помощью приглашённого секретаря они разбирали трудовой договор, и из конторки (а в действительности, одной из тайных штаб-квартир ЮНИТа) она вышла уставшей.

Когда она вернулась домой, её встретила мама.

— Здравствуй, Марта, — сказала она, улыбаясь. В последнее время она всегда радовалась, когда Марта приходила домой — соскучилась за год. — Ну, как дела?

— Меня взяли на работу.

— Что? Куда?

— В ЮНИТ. Мам, эта организация... занимается инопланетными делами.

— Но... — Франсин снова опечалилась. Она хотела возразить, потом печально посмотрела на Марту. — Ты правда этого хочешь?

— Наверное, да, — задумчиво сказала Марта.

Хоть она и обожглась о звёзды, они всё ещё звали её.

— Будь осторожна, — попросила Франсин и обняла дочь.

***

 

— Ну, как ты жила всё это время? — расспрашивала Саманта Марту, когда они проходили по коридорам ЮНИТа, таким родным и давно забытым.

— Отлично. Я работала в пяти странах, практиковалась там в медицине. Собрала большое досье на некоторые виды инопланетян, появления которых наиболее часто регистрировали в определённой местности, выявляла закономерности. Защитила диссертацию по этой теме. Но нигде мне не было так хорошо, как здесь, мэм. Я жалею, что ушла отсюда.

— Да уж, никогда не считала тебя склонной на такие необдуманные решения, дорогая.

Марта кивнула и слегка покраснела. Ей было неловко признавать, что она ушла из ЮНИТа, поддавшись на уговоры мужа.

Они вошли в переговорный зал. Как и весь штаб ЮНИТа, он располагался под землёй, под лондонским Тауэром. Большое помещение без окон, освещённое мощными лампами под низким потолком, с овальным столом и множеством разных экранов, о назначении которых Марта могла только догадываться. У экранов сновали люди, а у стола, разглядывая какие-то бумаги, стояла женщина, к которой и вела Марту Сэм. Женщина была немного младше самой Марты, невысокая и очень серьёзная. Марте нравились невысокие люди, с которыми можно разговаривать, не задирая головы, поэтому она сразу прониклась к незнакомке симпатией.

— Мисс Освальд, познакомьтесь, доктор Смит-Джонс. Марта, это Клара Освальд, в настоящий момент ассистентка Доктора...

Марта поморщилась от нелепого термина «ассистентка». В то время, когда она работала в ЮНИте, в её обязанности также входило проверять всех, кто путешествовала с Доктором, или хоть раз встречалась с ним и могла стать потенциальной «ассистенткой». «ТАРДИС не должна попасть в плохие руки», как любила говорить Кейт Стюарт, руководительница научных исследований, руководившая этими проверками.

Она вздохнула и внутренне настроилась на долгую и продуктивную беседу с мисс Освальд, но Уилсон продолжила:

— Мисс Освальд — наша внештатная консультантка по кризисным ситуациям. В случае необходимости можете обращаться к ней.

— Привет, Марта, — рот Клары Освальд растянулся в приветливой улыбке, она протянула руку, — приятно познакомиться.

— И мне, — улыбнулась Марта, пожимая твердую сухую ладонь, и сразу же поинтересовалась, — консультантка по кризисным ситуациям?

— Это неофициальная должность. Просто в случае чего они звонят мне, а я звоню Доктору. Если считаю нужным. Часто я справляюсь и сама.

— Ого, раньше и я занимала эту должность. А тебе и платят за это? Мне вот никаких надбавок не было, — шутливо пожаловалась Марта, покосившись на бывшую начальницу. Та снисходительно улыбалась.

— Ну, я вижу, ты в порядке, Марта, — проговорила она. — Сегодня просто освойся, посмотри, что тут теперь да как. С завтрашнего дня приступишь к выполнению своих обязанностей. Я пойду. Удачи!

Она удалилась, а Марта и Клара смотрели ей вслед.

— Я восхищаюсь Самантой, — сказала Клара, как только полковница скрылась в коридоре. — Она уже тридцать лет работает здесь, пятнадцать лет руководит этим отделом, и она всё ещё лучшая в своём деле. Она давно могла бы стать генералом, если бы начальство не считало, что женщина не может занимать такой высокий пост, — Клара презрительно фыркнула, выражая неодобрение. — Так, значит, ты была знакома с Доктором? — спросила она.

— Господи, давай хоть раз в жизни поговорим не о нём, — взмолилась Марта. — Пока я здесь работала, чуть ли не каждый месяц мне приводили людей, с которым я о нём беседовала, и от этих однотипных разговоров у меня уже болит голова. 

— Ну ладно, — рассмеялась Клара и поспешила сменить тему. — А где ты работала всё то время, пока тебя не было в ЮНИТе?

— Да так, то здесь, то там. Ты не представляешь, какие широкие возможности открываются для медофицерки с опытом работы в правительственной организации и в полевых условиях, к тому же разбирающейся в пришельцах. А ты?

— Я преподаю английский, — скромно ответила Клара. ¬— Конечно, у меня не так много опыта, но в пришельцах я тоже разбираюсь.

— Что ж, — засмеялась Марта, — я думаю, мы сработаемся.

Их едва начавшуюся милую беседу прервала тревожная сирена. Бесстрастный голос объявил сектор, из которого поступил сигнал.

— Бежим! — крикнула Марта, подрываясь с места.

— Ты знаешь, где эвакуационный выход? — спросила Клара.

— Нет, конечно, — ответила Марта, — но он мне и не нужен. Зато я знаю, откуда подали сигнал тревоги. Ну, бежим же, что стоишь? Надо выяснить, что происходит.

Марта улыбнулась, Клара улыбнулась в ответ, и они обе сорвались на бег по коридорам ЮНИТа.


	2. Chapter 2

Оказалось, сигнал шёл из больничного крыла. Когда Марта и Клара вбежали в нужную комнату, они увидели небольшую толпу людей, уже собравшихся на шум. На койке лежала бледная медсестра в окровавленном халате и прижимала к шее полотенце, быстро пропитывающееся кровью. На полу лежали два пациента, а другая медсестра, нервная, с трясущимися руками пыталась попросить зевак выйти.

— Здесь только что произошло... происшествие, — лепетала он, путаясь в словах. — Пожалуйста, покиньте помещение, если вы не можете помочь.

— Всем, кто не имеет отношения к происходящему, возвращаться к работе! — крикнула Марта, пользуясь своим начальственным авторитетом.

— Здесь совершенно не на что глазеть, — громко вторила ей Клара, — вон, все вон.

Пока толпа, удивлённо переговариваясь, вытекала из дверей палаты, Марта подошла к лежащей на кровати медсестре. Когда она уговорила её убрать полотенце от шеи (а это было непросто, та была в шоке, просто мычала и даже пыталась мотать головой, что заставляло её кривиться от боли), Марта увидела довольно глубокую рваную рану. Выглядит страшно, но по счастливой случайности никакие особо важные сосуды задеты не были. Она вызвала по рации медсестры помощь и занялась предварительной обработкой раны, успокаивая Лору (так было написано в бейджике пострадавшей), а Клара расспрашивала вторую свидетельницу, Хелен.

— Что здесь произошло?

— Прошу вас, сначала свяжите этих двоих, не оставляйте их так, — её губы дрожали, она слабо опиралась рукой на железную спинку кровати, и вообще казалось, что она близка к потере сознания.

Клара (умница, видимо, набралась опыта в путешествиях) безропотно послушалась медсестру, зная, что так ничего не добьётся. Она взяла с прикроватной тумбочки стакан, видимо, хотела набрать в него воды, чтобы дать Хелен, но почему-то передумала. Вытащила из ботинок, найденных в той же тумбочке, шнурки и связала пациентам руки за спиной: запястья и локти — простой и эффективный метод.

Лору уже увезли в операционную, чтобы зашить рану, и Марта мельком проверила узлы — крепкие и надёжные, из тех, что невозможно развязать, а освободиться можно только порвав или обрезав верёвку. Потом Марта поймала взгляд Клары: «Не доверяешь?».

— Так что случилось? — спросила Марта у Хелен, когда оба спящих были надёжно связаны и оттащены в дальний угол, чтобы не нервировать медсестру.

— Мы зашли сюда на обход, всё было нормально, пока один из них не набросился на Лору, — начала Хелен. — Он сорвал с неё халат, она оттолкнула его, а он... — Хелен замялась, казалось, всё ещё шокированная тем, о чём рассказывала. — А он вцепился ей зубами в горло. Он метил в артерию, но она увернулась. Я вколола ему снотворного, — она кивнула на шприц-пистолет с мощным препаратом, разработанным специально для ЮНИТа, который по уставу носили все медсёстры, — и тут его сосед бросился, видимо, ему на помощь. Он хотел меня скрутить, но я отбилась и усыпила его. Они явно хотели нас убить, мэм, я не знаю, почему, — завершила она свой рассказ, обращаясь к Марте, видно, разглядела в ней начальницу, хотя та была ещё без формы.

Марта задумчиво посмотрела на тела, лежащие в углу. Снотворное действует пару часов, потом пациенты проснутся. Будут ли они такими же буйными? Марте вдруг захотелось нарвать полос из простыней и связать их по рукам и ногам, спеленать как мумий. Сознание вошло в привычный режим готовности ко всему.

— Что думаешь? — деловито спросила Клара, бегло осматривая палату.

— Ну, я думаю, нужно отвезти этих ребят на экспертизу, проверить их дела, а потом делать выводы. Вряд ли двое адекватных мужчин бросились бы на девушку, вооружённую только снотворным, без всяких на то причин.

— Да... А вода во всём ЮНИТе одинаковая? — внезапно спросила она.

Марта узнала эту манеру внезапно менять тему разговора, но промолчала на этот счёт, ответив только:

— Да, она проходит дополнительную систему очистки, и во всём здании одинаковая.

— Больше подобных инцидентов сегодня не было?

— Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — сказала Марта. — Нет, дело не может быть в воде. За фильтрами внимательно следят, а больше нигде отравить воду нельзя. Как я и предложила, давай проведём экспертизу.

— Долго, — пробормотала Клара.

— А на Земле быстро и не бывает, — усмехнулась Марта. — Ещё мы можем опросить их, когда они проснутся.

Следующие полтора часа Кларе не сиделось на месте. Она выпросила где-то пропуск третьего уровня и убежала проверять фильтры. Потом она носилась по всей базе в поисках подобных происшествий. Не узнав ничего стоящего, она сидела возле лаборатории, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы.

— Что нового? — спросила она у Марты, когда та проходила мимо.

— Ничего. Я только что из архива — по документам они абсолютно обычные люди, сотрудники ЮНИТа, лечатся здесь после того, как при одной операции один сломал ногу, а другой получил пулю в плечо. Никаких укусов агрессивных монстров, никаких похищений инопланетянами, даже просто сотрясения мозга нет.

— Чёрт!

— Не нервничай так, — посоветовала Марта.

— Как не нервничай? — взвилась Клара. — А что, если пока мы тут сидим, это повторится опять? И мы даже не будем знать, почему.

— Введён режим особого контроля. Все наготове.

И словно в ответ на реплику Марты раздался тревожный сигнал.

В этот раз они прибежали быстрее всех.

В одном из коридоров рослый солдат прижал к стене девушку. Её помада была смазана, а белая рубашка лежала на полу, затоптанная тяжёлыми ботинками. Руки солдата смыкались у девушки на горле. Она хрипела, её лицо быстро синело, а в лице и движениях солдата сквозило животное, жестокое удовольствие. Девушка точно не могла объявить тревогу. Наверное, сам солдат случайно, даже не заметив, нажал на тревожную кнопку на своём поясе, который валялся здесь же, у него под ногами.

Клара, недолго думая, выпустила в мужчину заряд из электрошокового пистолета — наверное, достала вместе с пропуском. Он тяжело упал на пол, а девушка, всхлипывая, попыталась прикрыться порванной юбкой. Она была совсем молодой, невысокой и худенькой. Марта немного знала её — она была личной ассистенткой кого-то из руководства, постоянно молчала и прятала глаза.

— А что я тебе говорила? Эффективнее снотворного, — сказала Клара, помахивая электрошокером и будто не замечая девушки. — А главное, что очнётся он не через два часа, а совсем скоро, и мы сможем его допросить.

Марта бросила на неё сердитый взгляд и подошла к девушке. Сняла пиджак и набросила ей на плечи.

— Привет. Всё хорошо. Меня зовут Марта. А тебя? — мягко сказала она, пытаясь тихим голосом и обычным вопросом хоть немного успокоить девушку.

— Джилли, — прошептала девушка.

— Хорошо, Джилли, сейчас я отведу тебя в комнату отдыха, тебе дадут одежду и успокоительное. Всё будет хорошо.

Когда Марта вернулась, бесчувственного солдата уже унесли, а в коридоре стояли Клара и полковница Уилсон.

— Марта, — начала Уилсон, — я знаю, сегодня ты ещё не должна работать, но за это дело больше никто не хочет браться. Мне пришлось связаться с руководством, они все сейчас в Глазго на конференции. В общем, тебя назначили ответственной.

— За какое дело? За нападения? — спросила Марта.

— Да, — вздохнула Саманта. — Не будем терять времени, скорее, пойдём, ознакомимся с материалами.

Покружив по бесконечным коридорам, они попали в просторный кабинет. Заметив их, женщина, склонившаяся над бумагами, подняла голову. 

— Мисс Роквуд, это доктор Смит-Джонс, ваша непосредственная руководительница. Марта, это Джейн Роквуд, — представила их Уилсон.

— Я Клара Освальд, — проговорила Клара, казалось, слегка обиженная таким невниманием. 

— Приятно познакомиться, — серьёзно отозвалась Джейн.

— Что с пациентами? — сразу спросила Марта. — Вы обнаружили что-нибудь?

— Нет, мэм, — отозвалась Роквуд. — Пришли результаты из лаборатории, и в крови пациентов нет никаких посторонних веществ, кроме снотворного, — ни токсинов, ни наркотиков, ни даже банального алкоголя.

— А... — начала Клара.

— Их мозговая деятельность также в норме, — ответила Джейн на невысказанный вопрос. — Мы также провели допрос. Обычный и с так называемой сывороткой правды.

— Сывороткой правды? — недоумённо спросила Марта. — Звучит как что-то из дешёвой научной фантастики.

— Конечно, это не совсем сыворотка правды, — снисходительно ответила Джейн, — у человечества пока нет веществ, которые отделяли бы правду ото лжи и давали нам только правду. Даже хвалёные детекторы лжи работают лишь от частоты сердцебиения и прочих физиологических реакций, которые можно как подделать, так и скрыть. Нет, наша сыворотка правды просто притупляет сознание и замедляет деятельность мозга. Как известно, мозг затрачивает усилия на то, чтобы придумать ложь. Под воздействием этой сыворотки человеку труднее лгать, он говорит всё, что приходит на ум. Конечно, так снимать показания труднее, но часто результаты бывают... любопытны.

— Ого, — удивилась Марта, — А в моё время такого не было.

— Она появилась у нас недавно, — согласилась Джейн. — Так вот, в первом допросе на вопрос, почему же они атаковали девушку, оба пациента рассказали о том, что испытали ощущение, по описанию очень похожее на гипноз. Якобы, они не понимали, что делали и не могли себя контролировать, в голове был туман и тому подобное. При этом оба сожалели о произошедшем и раскаивались. Однако, при допросе с применением сыворотки они, опять-таки оба, признались, что им обоим хотелось напасть на этих девушек. Пациент, который ранил Лору Брениган, утверждал, что его всегда привлекала мисс Брениган, и он даже подумывал об изнасиловании. Когда она оттолкнула его, он разозлился и захотел её убить. Также он сознался, что «гипноза» не было, на самом деле он был в ясном сознании и мог себя контролировать, просто не хотел. Оба утверждают, что в какой-то момент внезапно почувствовали, как наваждение, свою безнаказанность и право делать всё, что угодно. Лично я не вижу в этом ничего удивительного, миссис Смит-Джонс.

— Почему?

— На мой взгляд, они обычные насильники, которые хотят прикрыть своё преступление каким-то внешним вмешательством. В древние времена такие как они утверждали, что это проделки дьявола, здесь же они ссылаются на гипноз. Учитывая, в какой организации мы работаем, это довольно умно. В этом деле нет абсолютно никакой загадки, просто двое преступников, дорога которым в тюрьму.

— Но почему тогда именно сегодня несколько человек решились на это преступление? — спросила Клара.

— Эти двое могли просто сговориться, — пожала плечами Джейн.

— Да, но как насчёт третьего?

— Третьего? — спросила Джейн. — Мне не сообщали о третьем.

— Он пока что в лаборатории, результатов пока нет, — сообщила Саманта.

— Что ж, — сказала Клара, — если всё это приняло такой массовый характер, значит, это и правда вмешательство.

— Два с половиной случая — ещё не массовый характер, — отозвалась Уилсон.

— Два с половиной? — иронично спросила Клара. — До этого я не обращала внимания, но послушайте. Сейчас вы сказали про изнасилования, и я вспомнила. Когда я искала подобные случаи, несколько женщин рассказали, что их коллеги грубо домогались до них и даже угрожали. Я же искала случаи агрессивного нападения, поэтому не приняла это во внимание. Так что в сумме у нас семь таких случаев, и все за три с половиной часа. Все агрессоры — мужчины, все пострадавшие — женщины. При этом раньше такого не было, по крайней мере, не в таких количествах и не так явно, а случаи, о которых я рассказала, произошли до нападений.

— Оно идёт по нарастающей, — кивнула Марта. — Если сейчас под влиянием гипноза просто насилуют и перегрызают горло, то что будет потом? Возьмут оружие и перестреляют нас всех? Взорвут штаб?

— Не важно, что они будут делать потом, — сказала Клара, — важно узнать, почему они это делают, и как это предотвратить.

— Джейн, распорядитесь проверить мировые новости на предмет подобных случаев, я хочу знать, ограничивается ли эта эпидемия стенами ЮНИТа., — отдала приказ Марта.

— Да, мэм.

— Мисс Уилсон, где я могу получить обмундирование и снаряжение? Рацию, пистолет, всё, что полагается?

— Я покажу, Марта, — ответила Саманта, тяжело вздохнув.

— Клара, прикажи от имени высшего руководства просканировать здесь всё на предмет каких-нибудь неизвестных передатчиков и орбиту на наличие неизвестных кораблей. Пусть используют демаскирующий радар, самый мощный, какой есть.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась Клара. — Ещё нам нужно как-то изолировать женщин, ради безопасности.

— Женщин? Ты думаешь, это сработает? — спросила Марта. — Ведь если это внешнее вмешательство, то оно может подействовать на любого, в том числе и нас.

— Семь случаев подряд, Марта. Нападавшие — мужчины, пострадавшие — женщины. Может, для статистики это и слишком маленькие цифры, но, я думаю, это что-нибудь да значит. К тому же, у меня есть предчувствие...

И снова Марта распознала в ней знакомый тон и поведение, но не сказала ничего. Ей хотелось сказать что предчувствия — это чушь, что нет времени на выдумки, что лучше не говорить ничего, чтобы не создавать панику, но... Клара звучала так уверенно. Эта уникальная способность заставить людей слушаться и верить в свои слова. К тому же, это действительно имело смысл. Марта зажмурилась на секунду, выдохнула и сказала:

— Ладно. Если ты сможешь убедить женщин бросить работу и собраться в каком-нибудь зале, где не будет доступа к оружию, сделай это. Только собери их всех, не пропусти ни одной. Нам не нужны заложницы.


	3. Chapter 3

Через десять минут Марта в отглаженной новенькой форме шла по коридору, переговариваясь по рации с Джейн.

— Есть что-нибудь?

— Нет, мэм, за последние пять часов не обнаружено происшествий с подобной частотой, — отрапортовала Джейн.

— Отлично, значит, полицию привлекать не придётся. Что насчёт сканирования?

— Да, прямо рядом с Землёй за довольно мощными щитами висит неопознанный корабль, — вклинилась в разговор Клара. Марта сразу же представила недовольно лицо Роквуд, у которой отобрали рацию. — Ничего выяснить не удалось, кроме координат, радар сразу сгорел, с этим разбираются.

— Кто бы они ни были, они знают, что мы обнаружили их, — сказала Марта. — Как проходит эвакуация?

— Я попросила одну секретаршу всем, у кого в личном деле указан женский пол, отправить на коммуникаторы сообщение о срочном совещании в переговорном зале. Мужчинам же, которые там работают, пришло сообщение, которое уводит их подальше.

— Ладно. Будем надеяться, что ты права, Клара, — ответила Марта и вздохнула.

— Я точно права, Марта, — немного тише отозвалась Клара, — я наблюдаю тут за всеми. С тех пор, как сгорел радар, мужчины стали вести себя подозрительно. Их взгляды злей, движения резче. Некоторые собираются группами и куда-то уходят. Поведение женщин не изменилось. Кажется, что-то происходит Марта. Нужно делать всё быстро и незаметно.

— Но почему только мужчины? Если это вмешательство извне, почему не все сходят с ума? — спросила Марта.

— Может, что-то настроенное на генетический код? — предположила Клара.

— Да, но зачем?

— Не знаю. Встретимся в переговорном зале. Будь осторожна, — и Клара оборвала связь.

По пути Марта тоже стала подмечать странности. В то время как женщины стекались к переговорному залу (молча, ничего не обсуждая, видимо, Клара догадалась приписать что-нибудь о секретности совещания), мужчины собирались и тоже шли куда-то. Прикинув, Марта с ужасом поняла, что они движутся к оружейному складу. Она поднесла ко рту рацию.

— Клара, сделай что угодно, но ускорь эвакуацию, — прошипела она, — они идут за оружием.

— Есть, мэм, — коротко отозвалась Клара.

До переговорного зала Марта добралась почти бегом. Там уже собралась порядочная толпа. Все тихо и удивлённо шептались между собой, и Клара недовольно поглядывала вокруг.

— Все здесь? — спросила Марта, подходя к ней.

— Да, — ответила Клара. — Мы запустили здесь небольшую программку, которая отслеживает маячки в пропусках. У каждого маячка личный номер, который записан в деле. Осталось только отыскать в деле графу пола, и готово. Теперь мы видим перемещения всех женщин. Как видишь, все здесь, ни одной за пределами этого зала.

— Отлично, — одобрила Марта. — Запечатайте двери, — сказала она Джейн, которая сидела рядом в компьютерном кресле и напряжённо вглядывалась в экран.

Джейн нажала пару кнопок, и с трёх сторон зала, где находились выходы, донеслись громкие щелчки — это закрывались магнитные замки. Этого было достаточно — переговорный зал проектировался и как укрытие в случае атаки, и двери были сделаны из броневой стали. Только проектировщики не догадывались, что в этом зале придётся прятаться от своих. 

Собравшиеся зашумели, послышались удивлённые вопросы: «Что вообще происходит?», «Зачем мы здесь?», «Почему закрыты двери?».

— Тихо! — раздался громкий голос Саманты. Она подошла к большому центральному экрану и вывела на него изображения с видеокамер.

Было видно, как в коридорах у входов в зал собираются сотрудники ЮНИТа — солдаты, программисты, даже уборщики, — все с оружием наперевес.

— Запечатайте оружейный склад, — крикнула Марта, — не дайте им забрать всё оружие. И заблокируйте пункт управления боеголовками.

Пока Клара вкратце рассказывала притихшим женщинам, что происходит, Джейн объясняла Марте, что они обнаружили:

— Как и сказала мисс Освальд, на орбите находится неопознанное космическое судно. После того, как радар вышел из строя, мы несколько раз исследовали уже полученные данные, и вот, что мы нашли, — она вывела на монитор схематичное изображение звездолёта, в другом углу экрана дугой была обозначена поверхность Земли. От звездолёта к Земле шли изогнутые линии какого-то сигнала.

— Что это, излучение? — спросила Марта, вглядываясь в схему.

— Неизвестно, это частота не отслеживается нашими приборами. Радар только засёк передатчик, и его тут же уничтожили. 

— Зато теперь мы точно знаем, откуда исходит проблема, — сказала Марта.

— Осталось попасть на корабль, висящий в сотне тысяч километров от Земли, только и всего, — грустно усмехнулась Джейн

— Верь мне, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещала Марта и с удивлением уловила у себя в голосе те самые нотки.

Она не успела задуматься над этим — за спиной послышались испуганные восклицания и щелчки затворов. Марта резко обернулась. Одна из женщин стояла сзади мисс Уилсон, схватив её одной рукой, а другой держа у горла полковницы пистолет. В выражении её лица проявлялось что-то звериное. Марта готова была поклясться, что видела подобное совсем недавно, но никак не могла вспомнить.

— Ради бога, — раздражённо воскликнула Клара, тоже повернувшись, — бросьте оружие, прекратите этот цирк.

— Что вам нужно? — холодно спросила Уилсон, не поворачивая головы.

— Что мне нужно? — оскалилась в усмешке захватчица, — Сейчас мы пойдём и откроем дверь. Я знаю, у вас у единственной в здании есть пропуск высшего уровня, открывающий любую блокировку. Как удачно, что всё высокое начальство сегодня уехало на конференцию, да? Впустим сюда ребят и отлично повеселимся. И без глупостей, вы все, пушка заряжена.

Она держала Уилсон так, что ей было никак не вывернуться, и Саманте оставалось только подчиниться и позволить тащить себя к выходу.

— Клара, ты говорила, что ты точно права, что только мужчины сходят с ума, и на женщин это вмешательство не действует! Какого чёрта?! — крикнула Марта, пытаясь незаметно достать свой пистолет.

— Не знаю, — ответила Клара, напряжённо следя за перемещениями захватчицы, которая медленно через весь зал тащила заложницу к ближайшей двери. — До этого гипотеза идеально работала. И смотри, остальные в порядке. Разве что это...

— ...не женщина, — послышался голос из толпы.

Марта обернулась и увидела одну из сотрудниц медицинского отдела.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросила она.

— Мисс Лейвборг — биологический мужчина. Её переход был оплачен ЮНИТом, такие процедуры есть в медицинской страховке, — зло сказала докторка. — Если бы я знала, что случиться, я бы никогда не проводила его операции.

— Что ж, это всё объясняет, — процедила Марта и вскинула пистолет.

— Эй, полегче, — воскликнул разоблачённый «мисс Лейвборг» сильно ткнув пистолетом подбородок Уилсон. — Теперь это неважно, девочки, — осклабился он. Марта вспомнила, где видела такое хищное выражение лица. Такое же лицо было у солдата, напавшего на Джилли.

Они почти подошли к двери.

— Стреляйте же, чёрт побери, доктор Джонс! — крикнула Уилсон Марте.

— Я не могу, мэм, он убьёт вас!

— К дьяволу, доктор, кто вы, сотрудница ЮНИТа или гражданская амёба?! Жизни сотен женщин важнее, чем одна моя, стреляйте же! — продолжала провоцировать Уилсон.

— Заткнись, — прошипел захватчик. 

До двери оставалось полметра.

Вдруг с необычайной ловкостью Браун схватил пропуск, висящий у полковницы на шее, и сильно дёрнул, пытаясь дотянуться до считывающего устройства.

Саманта вскрикнула от боли, и тут же раздался выстрел. Захватчик упал на пол и больше не шевелился — Марта целилась в позвоночник. Дверь щёлкнула.

Казалось, секунда до открытия двери растянулась в десять раз. Марта успела только крикнуть: «Закрыть!..», как раздались автоматные очереди.

Несколько мужчин ворвались в открытую дверь. Некоторые женщины, что стояли ближе всего к двери, уже упали. Остальные в панике отступали как можно дальше от двери, многие стреляли в ответ. В зале уже было шестеро нападавших, когда дверь захлопнулась за их спинами. Кто-то из них бросился к двери, и тут же поймал несколько пуль в спину. 

Вскоре нападение было подавлено. Среди женщин было несколько убитых и много раненых. Трупы мужчин оттащили в угол. Марта раздавала команды докторкам, когда Клара позвала её. Она сидела на полу около полковницы Уилсон. Та была в самых первых рядах, автоматная очередь прошила ей лёгкие. Она была ещё жива, и её можно было бы спасти, но в зале не было ни операционного стола, ни хирургических инструментов, ни лекарств, кроме аптечки.

Марта присела рядом, сдерживая слёзы. В горле стоял комок.

— Простите, мэм, — сказала она, — я подвела вас.

— Ничего, — тихо ответила Саманта, беря её за руку, — мы обошлись малыми потерями, — она закашлялась, и на губах появились капельки крови.

— Что же нам делать дальше? — в отчаянии спросила Клара

— Нам нужно попасть на тот корабль, — твёрдо сказала Марта.

— Я знаю, в чёрном архиве был манипулятор временной воронки, — вспомнила Клара.

— Как ты можешь помнить про чёрный архив? — удивилась Уилсон.

— Долгая история, — ответила Клара.

— Да, послушать я её уже не успею, — грустно улыбнулась Уилсон. — Отчёты не врут, ты действительно особенная. Ладно, слушайте. В чёрный архив можно попасть через систему вентиляции. Вентиляционный вход в само хранилище защищён, но можно выйти рядом и открыть дверь снаружи. Ключ должен быть у охранника, наверняка он остался там. Разберитесь с этим, девочки, — она снова закашлялась.

— Ей недолго осталось, — прошептала Клара Марте.

Марта кивнула. Она зажмурилась, чтобы не выпустить слёзы из глаз.

— Спасибо вам, мэм, — сказала она, пожимая руку своей бывшей начальницы, — спасибо за всё.

— Иди, Марта, — уже совсем тихо и хрипло ответила Саманта, — Идите, доктор Джонс.

Марта всхлипнула. Потом резко встала, развернулась и ушла.


	4. Chapter 4

Согласно плану вентиляционных шахт, который дала им Джейн, ползти нужно было полторы мили.

О том, кому же нужно идти на это дело, не было даже и речи. Марта и Клара автоматически признавались самыми опытными, умными, изобретательными... в общем, идеально подходящими для задания, как сказала одна из специалисток, «уровня Доктора». Всё-таки статус спутницы давал не только привилегии.

И сейчас, ползя по, казалось, бесконечной шахте, позади Марты Клара ворчала:

— Когда уже нас перестанут с ним ассоциировать? — вопрошала она. — Я сама по себе, и я не его приложение или зверушка. «Задание уровня Доктора», да уж. Задание уровня доктора Смит-Джонс и Клары Освальд! Кстати, почему Уилсон назвала тебя «доктор Джонс»? У тебя же двойная фамилия, да?

— «Смит» — это фамилия мужа. Мы работали с мисс Уилсон, когда я ещё была не замужем.

— Почему ты просто не сменила фамилию на его? — спросила Клара.

— Я вообще не хотела менять, но он уговорил. Я хотела оставить своё имя. Как напоминание о том, кто я. Когда-то меня называли «Марта Джонс, девушка, обошедшая Землю». Это было очень давно.

— Вы с Уилсон были очень близки, хотя ты и называла её «мэм», — заметила Клара.

— Она была моей наставницей, — просто ответила Марта. — Помогла мне прижиться в ЮНИТе и восстановиться после... событий, после Доктора.

— Что? После Доктора? Зачем?

— А ты считаешь, что путешествия по времени и пространству в гущу самых больших неприятностей в космосе — это увеселительная прогулка? — зло усмехнулась Марта.

— Нет, конечно, но...

— От Доктора никто не уходит просто так, Клара. Скажи, ты пыталась?

— Да... — задумчиво сказала та.

— И как?

— Я не ушла. Я просто не хочу. У меня всё в порядке, мне это нравится.

— Ты не сама по себе, — покачала головой Марта. — Это зависимость. Опасная зависимость. Избавиться от неё можно, только умерев. Или натерпевшись таких ужасов, что всю жизнь потом будешь просыпаться по ночам от кошмаров.

Клара, кажется, поняла. Какое-то время они ползли молча.

— Почему ты убила Лейвборга, — после паузы тихо спросила она. — Если это внешнее вмешательство, значит, он не был виноват.

— Потому что он угрожал нам. Потому что я должна была попытаться спасти всех. О соболезнованиях его семье будем думать, когда всё закончится.

— Так какой у нас план? — наконец спросила Клара.

— У нас нет плана, — ответила Марта. — Пробираемся на корабль и импровизируем, пока не отключим этот сигнал.

— Но у нас ничего нет. Только карта и рации.

— У меня есть пистолет, — мрачно отозвалась Марта.

— И ты просто перестреляешь их всех? — с нескрываемым отвращением спросила Клара.

— Если будет нужно, — отрезала Марта.

Клара промолчала в ответ, но между ними повисло явное и безмолвное «он бы так не сделал».

Дальше они ползли в тишине.

Вскоре план показал, что они уже почти на месте. Согласно ему, отверстие вентиляционной шахты было на потолке, прямо у двери. А значит, охраннику было легко их заметить. Марта обернулась и жестом показала Кларе быть тише и оставаться на месте, а сама очень осторожно поползла к выходу.

Она не увидела охранника на посту. Только прижавшись щекой к грязной пыльной решётке, она смогла заметить его краешком глаза. Он стоял спиной к двери в архив, лицом в коридор. Вентиляционный выход был как раз между ним и дверью.

Марта очень тихо приподняла край решётки, высунула голову и руку с пистолетом, прицелилась и выстрелила. Потом ещё раз. Ещё. Охранник упал ничком, и Марта поспешно спрыгнула на пол.

— Сюда, быстро! — крикнула она Кларе.

Внимательно прислушалась: кажется, больше никого тут не было. Потом она услышала, как из шахты выпала Клара. 

— Давай, я ищу ключи в столе, а ты обыщи охранника, — скомандовала она.

— Обычные ключи? — удивилась Марта.

— Да. Всё, я нашла.

Клара подбежала к двери и открыла её.

Они забежали внутрь, и Клара поспешно заперла дверь.

— Теперь всё в порядке. Хоть замок и обычный, но эта дверь довольно прочная.

— Мне вот интересно, — начала Марта, — если здесь так много инопланетного оружия, почему он просто не взял какую-нибудь бомбу из тёмной материи и не пошёл помогать своим?

— Он дурак, не знает, что тут хранится. Этот архив настолько секретный, что всем работникам каждый день после конца смены стирают память.

— Ладно. Где хранится этот манипулятор? Ты вообще знаешь, как его использовать?

— Да, в прошлый раз я оставила где-то здесь записку с активационным кодом, знала, что пригодится. Координаты у тебя?

— Да.

Манипулятор был в дальнем конце склада, в стеклянной камере, как музейный экспонат. Клара приподняла подставку, пошарила под ней рукой.

— Вот! — довольно воскликнула она, вынимая клочок бумаги, — Если хочешь что-то спрятать, положи это на самое видное место.

Они ввели координаты и код активации, положили руки на манипулятор. Оставалось нажать всего одну кнопку, и они окажутся на неизвестном инопланетном корабле со смертельно опасными обитателями, которые, скорее всего, будут им не рады.

— Боишься? — спросила Клара.

— Конечно. А ты?

— Да. Готова?

— Да. Вперёд! — воскликнула Марта и нажала кнопку.

По счастью, материализовались они в каком-то незаметном закутке. Болели все внутренности, а Клара жаловалась, что у неё «кажется, поменялись местами почки». Немного оправившись, они вышли на разведку. 

Это был потёртый корабль, Клара определила его как «старая, но ещё крепкая посудина». Они шли и шли по длинному коридору, а их шаги гулко отдавались в этом железном пространстве. И когда уже показалось, что коридор никогда не закончится, они упёрлись в дверь. Они переглянулись, Марта пожала плечами и потянула на себя массивную ручку. Дверь была не заперта.

Они попали в комнату, полную мигающих разноцветных огоньков. То, что зайти сюда было плохой идеей, стало понятно сразу после того, как из решётчатого пола высунулись гибкие металлические манипуляторы и крепко схватили их за лодыжки.

— Эй, что это ещё такое? — возмутилась Клара.

Откуда-то будто из стены выехал робот. Ростом он был Марте с Кларой по грудь, на корпусе впереди светились два одиноких глаза-фотоэлемента, между ними были видны мелкие дырочки динамика. Из них послышалось:

— Люди.

Он подъехал поближе и, казалось, пригляделся.

— Самки, — констатировал он после двухсекундной паузы.

— Что всё это значит? — продолжала шуметь Клара. — Отведите нас к вашему лидеру! — она незаметно подмигнула Марте.

— Я лидер, — ответил робот.

— Ты? — казалось, всерьёз удивилась Клара, — Ты не лидер, ты обслуживающий бот, пылесос с глазами.

— Я лидер, — повторил «пылесос с глазами», ничуть не обидевшись на такое оскорбление.

— Почему? Что с вашей командой? — включилась в игру Марта, напряжённо придумывая выход.

— Они были устранены, — последовал ответ.

— Зачем? — недоумённо спросила Марта.

— Они были невыгодны. Потребление электричества, воздуха, топлива и пищи превысило рассчитанную норму на три целых восемь десятых процента. Было найдено самое эффективное и выгодное решение — устранить часть экипажа. Остальной экипаж был устранён из-за порчи имущества, что приводило к неисправности корабля и было невыгодно.

Марта и Клара не ожидали такого развёрнутого ответа от немногословного робота.

— Да, но ты не лидер, — продолжала тянуть время Марта, — ты даже не обслуживающий бот. Ты интерфейс бортового компьютера, я права?

— Верно, — ответил робот.

— И ты должен отвечать на все заданные тебе вопросы? — поняла Клара.

— Верно.

— А что будет, когда мы перестанем задавать вопросы?

— Вы будете использованы.

Марте очень не хотелось знать, как их используют, поэтому она задала другой вопрос:

— Хорошо, тогда скажи, почему мы понимаем тебя?

— Ваш язык был ассимилирован по образцу речи.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросила Клара.

— На вашу планету поступил заказ.

— Что за заказ?

— Планета Сол 3 будет очищена от населения и продана колонистам.

— И как вы это сделаете? — Продолжала засыпать его вопросами Марта.

— Наблюдения показали, что самцы вашего вида социализируются как агрессивные захватчики и убийцы, особенно в отношении самок, — послушно отвечал робот. — Истреблять свою популяцию им мешают моральные и социальные границы. Но они весьма слабы и в основном проявляются в страхе наказания. Мы распространяем гипнотическое излучение, зафиксированное на генетическом отличии самцов от самок, ослабляющее или стирающее эти границы. Самцы истребят всех самок, потом друг друга. Оставшихся особей продадут.

— Почему именно самцов? — спросила Марта.

— Самки социализируются как подчинённый класс, они не будут убивать сородичей.

 

— Почему это происходит только в ЮНИТе? — подала голос Клара.

— Это проверка. После успеха проверки сигнал будет расширен до планетарных масштабов.

— А... можно как-то отключить это излучение? — осторожно спросила Клара.

Это был опасный вопрос. Компьютер мог посчитать его «невыгодным» и отправить их обеих в использование, но пути назад не было.

— Нельзя, — после небольшой паузы ответил робот. — Это приведёт к невыгодным последствиям. Система вошла слишком глубоко в головной мозг особей, если её устранить, мозг будет сожжён, план будет провален, это недопустимо. 

— То есть, если бы мы успели раньше, её можно было бы отключить?

— Система отключилась бы без последствий на ранних стадиях работы программы.

Марта ужаснулась. Если бы вторжение заметили ещё тогда, когда всё начиналось с домогательств и угроз, можно было бы что-то сделать. Но это было слишком нормально для жителей Земли, и никто даже не обратил внимания.

— И последний вопрос, — сказала Клара, кажется, даже не обратив внимания на ответ робота, — пол в этой рубке сделан из токопроводящего материала?

— Нет, пол сделан из изоляционного материала, ток проводят только пульты управления, посылая его в манипуляторы и интерфейсы.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — мило улыбнулась Клара и, прежде чем робот успел среагировать, вскинула электрошоковый пистолет и выстрелила в ближайший пульт управления.

Он заискрил, у робота замигали фотоэлементы, а манипуляторы, державшие лодыжки женщин, ослабли.

— Бежим! — крикнула Клара, выпутавшись из железной хватки.

И они рванули через незапертую дверь обратно по коридору. На бегу они услышали:

— Повреждение систем. Найти нарушителей. Возместить ущерб.

Они только прибавили скорости. 

Казалось, они уже даже миновали место, на котором материализовались. Воздух стал тяжёлым и душным, его наполнял какой-то странный немного сладковатый запах.

Не останавливаясь, Клара спросила:

— Чувствуешь это?

— Что? — не поняла Марта.

— Запах. Разогретый металл и машинная смазка. Здесь где-то двигательный отсек.

— И что?

— Где двигатели, там и топливо.

— Ты хочешь взорвать корабль? — догадалась Марта.

— Думаю, нашему приятелю будет наплевать на ущерб, если мы сожжём его электронные мозги. А, вот и вход.

Она нырнула в маленькую дверцу в стене коридора, тоже незапертую. Марта последовала за ней.

Здесь вместо одного широкого коридора было переплетение узких проходов, а стены заменяли непонятные трубы. Они какое-то время блуждали по этому металлическому лабиринту, пока не вышли к огромной башне. Наверняка это была одна из ёмкостей с горючим, потому что на ней была довольно детальная картинка с горящим огнём.

— Осталось только найти здесь какое-то отверстие, — пробормотала Клара. 

Она указала на лесенку, приваренную к боку цистерны.

— Должно быть, оно наверху, — сделала она вывод, направляясь к этой самой лесенке.

Марта тоскливо взглянула вверх. Высота была порядочная.

Она не запомнила, сколько они лезли. Наверху, где кончалась цистерна, потолок был очень низким, им пришлось чуть ли не сесть на пол. Зато в блестящем железном боку обнаружилась герметичная заслонка. Марта тут же попыталась открыть её.

— Не надо! — предупредила её Клара, пытаясь отдышаться, — Ракетное топливо... очень токсичное... уф, давно так не уставала. Ну, что мы будем делать с этим?

— Подожди, — сказала Марта, — ты разве не помнишь, что сказал компьютер? Если мы взорвём корабль, сигнал пропадёт, и тогда все, кто попал под его влияние, погибнут.

— О, а ты уже передумала с «я спасу всех своих, а о соболезнованиях потом»? — язвительно спросила Клара. — Ты, наверное, тоже забыла, что сказал компьютер. Всё это время мы думали, что угроза идёт из космоса, но на самом деле главная опасность жила на Земле, прямо у нас под боком

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— То, что он сказал о влиянии сигнала. То, что говорила Джейн. Мы думали, что кто-то заставляет мужчин это делать, но на самом деле они делают то, что сами захотят. Им просто сорвали тормоза, и они не пошли безудержно рисовать картины, делать комплименты и гладить котят, нет. Они тут же стали убивать и насиловать, — Клара сжала кулаки. — Мы доверяли им, думали, что они наши братья и сородичи, но их гнилая натура такая же, как у далеков. Мы должны прекратить это.

Марта коротко вздохнула.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказала она. — Сделаем это. У меня есть план.

— Марта, — позвала Клара.

— Да? — отозвалась та.

— Мы поступаем правильно. Мы должны спасти тех, кого можно спасти.

— Интересно, кого ты больше уговариваешь — меня или себя? — горько усмехнулась Марта, — Не переживай за меня, мне приходилось делать выборы и похуже.

— Какие, например? — спросила Клара.

— Однажды я чуть не пожертвовала Землёй, чтобы спасти Вселенную. В самый последний момент меня телепортировали из рубки управления. Я бы сделала это, Клара, — она повернулась и внимательно вгляделась Кларе в глаза. — Я была готова.

— Ему тоже приходилось делать этот выбор, — тихо сказала Клара, зная, что Марта поймёт, о ком она говорит. — В конечном итоге, после многих лет раздумий он выбрал свой дом.

— Что ж, это дело каждого. Сегодня у нас нет такой роскоши. Набирай обратные координаты и активационный код.

Когда Клара настроила всё, что нужно, Марта сказала:

— Сейчас я быстро открою эту заслонку и выстрелю в глубину. От раскалённой пули топливо воспламенится и всё здесь взлетит. Как только услышишь выстрел, жми на кнопку.

— Это рискованно, — заметила Клара.

— Конечно. Ты готова? 

— Да.

— Ну, тогда вперёд, — сказала Марта и одними губами прошептала: — За Саманту.

Она рванула дверцу заслонки, потом положила руку на манипулятор временной воронки и нажала на спуск. Раздался выстрел, и всё исчезло.


	5. Chapter 5

Они оказались в каком-то незнакомом коридоре. В штаб-квартире ЮНИТа было много потайных закоулков, так что им пришлось искать себя на плане здания, а потом составлять маршрут к переговорному залу.

Весь путь они прошли молча. Чем ближе они подходили к залу, тем больше им попадалось мёртвых, валяющихся тут и там на полу. У всех трупов из носа и ушей шла кровь. Она старались не смотреть на это.

Они подошли к двери зала, и Марта достала из кармана пропуск Саманты Уилсон, который взяла у неё как раз на тот случай, если они материализуются не в зале. Она несколько секунд разглядывала лицо полковницы на маленьком квадратике фотографии. Как всегда строгое и суровое, но в уголках глаз и губ притаилась улыбка, которую не всем было дано заметить. Марта поднесла пропуск к считывающему устройству и тут же вскинула руки, чтобы находящиеся внутри не подумали в неё стрелять.

Дверь бесшумно распахнулась, и она увидела лица женщин. Обеспокоенные, напуганные, напряженные лица. Живые. Лица спасённых ею людей.

Железная хватка, сжимающая всё внутри, ослабла, стало легче дышать.

Входя в зал, она скомандовала:

— Раненых в медицинский сектор, весь медперсонал туда же, живее, мы и так потеряли много времени.

Женщины на секунду застыли, потом засуетились, собирая раненых, переговариваясь между собой. Осознание всего придёт потом, а сейчас есть насущные дела.

Марта подошла к Роквуд, которая сидела всё на том же месте, на стуле у монитора.

— Что-нибудь есть? — спросила она.

— Пока вас не было, мы восстановили радар, — ответила Джейн. — Он работает вполсилы, но всё же десять минут назад засёк всплеск энергии в том месте, где был обнаружен корабль. И вот вы здесь. Всё получилось?

Прежде, чем Марта успела ответить, из коридора раздался крик. Одна из женщин вышла за дверь и увидела трупы, лежащие в коридоре. Следующие пять минут Марта вкратце рассказывала, что же случилось с ними на корабле. Даже если кто-то из женщин была недовольна их решением, ни одна не сказала ни слова против. Они только косились на трупы мужчин, проходя мимо.

Когда толпа разошлась, Клара нашла Марту сидящей, прислонившись к стене, у тела Уилсон. Марта заметила приближение Клары и сказала отрешённо, наверное, просто ради того, чтобы что-то сказать:

— Я позвонила сестре, спросила, можно ли переночевать у неё. Не хочу возвращаться домой к Микки.

— Микки — это твой муж? — спросила Клара, тоже не зная, что бы ещё сказать.

— Да, — ответила Марта. — Он всегда казался мне хорошим человеком. Но теперь я начинаю припоминать... Всякое.

— Ага, — невпопад отозвалась Клара, опускаясь на пол рядом с Мартой.

Они сидели и молчали так ещё долго.

Потом Клара поднялась и сказала: 

— Ну, мне пора. Ещё куча непроверенных тетрадей, — она протянула руку Марте. — Доктор Джонс, сегодня мы с вами, кажется, спасли мир. Опять.

Марта взяла Клару за руку, и та помогла ей подняться.

— Спасибо за компанию, мисс Освальд, — сказала Марта. — До встречи.

— До встречи, — так же официально отозвалась Клара.

Они улыбнулись и обнялись, как старые подруги.

— Звони, если что, — сказала Клара. — Консультируйся.

Клара ушла, а Марта стояла в опустевшем зале и мысленно молила всех известных ей богов, чтобы хотя бы с этой женщиной, одной из многих избранных, но теперь брошенных или погибших, всё было в порядке. Чтобы Клара выжила и получила свой счастливый конец.

Она не знала, что скоро должен был настать тот день, когда Клара предстанет перед вороном.


End file.
